


The New Luxurious Foods

by TooFazed



Series: Big Brother Provides [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: (kinda) public sex, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Breakfast, Breast Milk Drinking, Dehumanization, Dystopia, F/M, Genetic Engineering, Gotham Gazette, M/M, Male Lactation, Multi, Multiple Doms, Newspaper Article, Nipple Pumps, Other, Overstimulation, POV Outsider, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Service Submission, Sterilized Character, Sub Dick Grayson, Total Power Exchange, adoptive incest, ambiguous consent, literally cum consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooFazed/pseuds/TooFazed
Summary: Gotham Gazette Comment Pick:“Mmmm! Wayne Enterprise did it again! What a remarkable approach to genetically produced dairy. Hope they give out product samples at the next charity event!”- Dorothy’sMa,09:05:33, 31.07.20xx
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson/Bat Siblings, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Big Brother Provides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859941
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	The New Luxurious Foods

**Author's Note:**

> _The Gotham Gazette presents_ : “Wayne’s Eldest gets milked!”
> 
> * * *
> 
> This kind colony of bats squeaks: Please, read the tags carefully! 🦇 🦇 🦇 🦇 🦇 🦇 🦇 🦇
> 
> * * *
> 
> This Work uses a Work Skin. You can hide it by clicking on the "Hide Creator's Style"-button (top of the page). The Work Skin is based on [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354808) Newspaper Article Work Skin created by lordvoldemortsskin.

# The Gotham Gazette

Exclusive Foodie Edition Article

## Creamy Goodness and Milky Delights

#### A Sunday Morning in the Wayne Household

Let's be real. No one believes that the Wayne family merely enjoys a British breakfast made by their Butler on slow Sunday Mornings.

What they truly eat might still surprise lots of people.

Sunday mornings start with an elaborate brunch at ten. Bruce Wayne and his children, apart from one, gather in front of the breakfast room in their Sunday best, while Richard Grayson, the first of Wayne’s adopted children, is already being attended to by Alfred Pennyworth, who has been the Butler of the Wayne for near fifty years by now.

Already thoroughly cleaned and waxed before he ever stepped a bare foot into the breakfast room, Richard Grayson is blindfolded and gagged by Pennyworth. Richard’s delicate breasts look swollen. Only his nipples are hidden from view, adorned as they are by metallic caps. His penis shaft is encompassed by a tight, see-through chastity cage that keeps his flesh properly confined and nestled against his testicles. Apart from those, the only other restraints covering Richard’s skin are a sturdy leather collar wrapping around his throat and similar cuffs circling his ankles and wrists.

A metallic contraption with nine arms, which looks almost crude in the stately breakfast room, sits above the end of the long buffet table. Gently, Richard is guided into the open pincers of the frankly intimidating contraption. They are then closed around his throat, upper arms, wrists, thighs, and ankles by Pennyworth, who is careful to secure them above the collar and cuffs as not to accidentally damage Richard’s unblemished skin. Properly immobilized, the contraption has him kneel beside the delicious variety of assorted foods that have already been arranged on the buffet table.

His tight chastity cage is unlocked by Pennyworth to orderly arrange his rapidly engorging flesh into a straight metal chute. A strap is positioned around the dusted skin just beneath the crown head to hold it in place. Excessive ejaculate will flow down the chute into a pitcher that collects the cream. Everything not immediately consumed by the family is used by the kitchen throughout the week.

But creamy ejaculate isn’t the sole edible delight Richard’s body produces. Pennyworth unseals the metallic caps decorating Richard’s nipples with no more than a brush – they are secured by fingerprint – to reveal their slightly swollen and elongated form. Exposed to the air, milk promptly collects as tiny droplets against the healthy skin. In response, Pennyworth expertly attaches suction cups over the wet nipples of the already quickly rising and falling chest.

He reveals that Richard’s edible products lawfully belong to the family. Therefore, Richard releasing any form of his milk or cream to satiate his libido is a punishable crime comparable to theft or property damage.

Richard begins to twitch in the metallic contraption the moment Pennyworth starts to pump his breasts on the lowest setting. Muffled whines, and moans escape behind the blue ball gag while the suction is tested. As soon as Pennyworth is sure that the suction cups have properly fastened around the fattening areolas, the milking process is stopped. The gathered milk sloshes in the circular and transparent milk canister as it is carried away for cooking purposes and replaced with a clean one. During breakfast, Richard’s milk is expected to be served fresh and warm to the masters and mistress.

Even without prostatic stimulation, clear seminal fluid is already trickling out of the slightly widened slit, which is only natural given the hard and swollen balls have tightened so close to the heated shaft that the underside of the metal ring reaching around the hard erection is barely visible. Made aware of Richard’s condition, Pennyworth discloses with a chuckle that Richard has not been properly milked for quite some time. For a few days, Pennyworth was out of the country. As the butler of the estate and with that an impartial member of the Wayne family, Pennyworth is the only active key-master able to open Richard’s chastity, or how Pennyworth prefers to call it: Product Protection. While Wayne has a key, he has chosen to merely use it in case of emergencies, though that is a voluntary self-restriction. It might be revoked at any time.

Finished with the front assessment, Pennyworth puts on a clean white rubber glove. His pointer finger is generously lubricated before he inserts it halfway into Richard’s supple and shiny entrance. Richard’s anus is sealed and kept pliant by a plug while not in use.

The plug can be taken out by his masters and mistress at any time, as well as by Richard’s servant at agreed times of the day. To the question wherever Pennyworth also has a special name for the anal plug, he replied to ask the masters and mistress about their favorite terms.

A feather-light caress against the swollen prostate makes Richard moan, whole body shuddering before relaxing again. The first proper spurt of white, creamy ejaculate trails down the chute. Thanks to the regular prostate milking Richard has undergone for years at this point and the absence of other stimulation leading to ejaculation, Richard has become “so sensitive and conditioned to his surroundings” that Pennyworth presumes Richard will soon “need no hands-on milking for the first few orgasms at all”.

With the last arrangements settled and Richard’s performance checked, the large oak doors are opened, and the family is allowed to enter. Chatter fills the breakfast room in seconds as the masters and mistress of the house gather around the table. In response to the sudden noise, Pennyworth soothingly caresses over the flexing thigh of his charge. The gazes of Richard’s siblings travel over their brother in faint appreciation. The muscled body positively glows beneath the warm lights, every flex of a muscle shifting shadows across the warm skin. Duke Thomas, Wayne’s newest adopted son and consequently not as familiarized with the Sunday morning proceedings as his siblings, is not quite able to take his eyes off the image Richard presents even as he is teased for it by Jason Todd, Wayne’s second eldest.

Wayne only lets his critical gaze roam over Richard’s glistening body once he is seated at the head of the table, nodding at Pennyworth after finishing his assessment. The buffet is opened with his approval. The servants take up the plates to fill them with fresh bread or juicy fruits depending on the preference of the Wayne they serve. Richard’s warm, creamy release is added to butter, cheese, or yogurt, or simply used as a probiotic, protein- and vitamin-c-containing spread.

With every serving expelled out of the heated shaft, Richard’s muffled noises increase, flushed body starting to flinch in its bonds every time Pennyworth lightly pushes against the front wall of his rectum. The low buzzing of the pump being activated drowns out the noises for a moment, nipples sucked so harshly into the tubes to fill a proper glass for Damian Wayne that Richard arches in his bonds with a surprised cry, visibly trying to rip away from the violent stimulation till Pennyworth strikes his ample cheek with a sharp “down boy” that leaves an impressive handprint behind.

Richard’s sharp gasps are even heard over the buzzing now, body trembling and arching anew, and then he blatantly screams into the gag as soon as Pennyworth begins to rub more firmly against the over-sensitized prostate. With the family served, it is time to empty Richard wholly.

The filled glass of breast milk is served to Damian Wayne, who looks far from disappointed by the muffled sobs and shrieks his brother lets out. Richard’s nipples remain caught in the harsh vacuum as Pennyworth persistently continues to milk his prostate. His displeasure at the attempted disobedience is all too apparent. 

Damian Wayne drains his glass of warm milk with a satisfied hum. “I drink it daily,” the young Wayne states. “Not only because of the health benefits. Grayson has always been my favorite brother.” Considering Damian Wayne has been vocal in his environmental activism and has been a vegetarian for a year now, it is safe to say the decision to consume his brother’s product is a conscious one. Without any need for packaging, general waste is non-existent, and the product is as local as they come.

Still working the sensitive prostate over and pushing upward on Richard’s perineum now to gather the remaining droplets of ejaculate into the pitcher, Pennyworth explains that getting his breasts milked is a process Richard has not adjusted to yet. The harsh suction needed to fill a proper glass still causes him to “behave poorly”, while gentler suction and “playing with his permanently swollen, developing breasts leaves him panting, aroused, and eager to please”.

Richard’s prostate properly drained; the Wayne family moves into the large living room to settle down more casually. Conversations are picked up again. A few minutes ago, everyone had elatedly focused on Richard’s misconduct.

As servants begin to clean the breakfast room, Pennyworth encases Richard’s flaccid cock with the sturdy Product Protection and seals his ass with a cool glass plug that is greedily sucked inside by the contracting anus. Richard trembles as the suction cups are eased off his engorged and reddened nipples. They are sure to leave bruises.

Pennyworth shushes him quietly with a hand on his cheek as another muffled sob emerges behind the slick blue ball gag. The metallic pincers that have held him in place for the last hour are opened, and Pennyworth carefully guides his quivering charge from the table. Pink rings are left behind on Richard’s upper arms and thighs and just above the leather cuffs adorning his ankles, wrists, and neck. Tears have escaped the soaked blindfold, glistening on his blotched cheeks. As Pennyworth attaches an elegant silver chain to the leather collar, two servants bind wrist to wrist and ankle to ankle with shorter chains. The delicate restraints barely leave Richard a chance to pull his limbs apart.

Forced into a slow crawl, Richard follows beside Pennyworth as the butler escorts him out the open doors to the waiting family. His bare skin smears the spit escaping his held open mouth and the leaking milk dripping from his fluffed nipples over the clean floor. Subsequently, the room is filled with a soft near sweet fragrance of warm milk.

Not having eaten yet, Richard is permitted to feed on his masters’ virile seed and his mistress’ clear arousal fluid while his family is still caught in deep conversation. Because their lives leave them so busy, the Wayne family barely gets time to catch up. Sunday mornings have been reserved for just that.

Bruce Wayne reveals in amusement that Richard’s unique commitment has made family bonding even more pleasurable. As if to underline the statement, the Wayne ring is proudly displayed on the hand gently placed on top of Richard’s bobbing head.

“I could have never asked for a better son,” Wayne admits wistfully as Richard licks his father’s sperm from his swollen, panting lips. Nudged onward, he hazily crawls towards Jason Todd to get raised into his brother's lap.

After attending to the head of the household, Richard serves his siblings in line of adoption or transfer of custody in Damian Wayne’s case, who only recently joined the Wayne family after his mother Talia Al Ghul and Wayne settled their differences.

Coming into the household, Damian Wayne was fast to dismiss Richard’s ejaculate as a food source. He perceives the product as “soiled” considering Richard still urinates through the tube his cream is expelled from. He suggested breast milk as Richard’s second product. It seems as if the decision to go through with the suggestion has found wide if not general approval.

Todd indulgently licks the bubbling nubs and faintly squeezes the swollen breast, Timothy Drake lazily pulls and tugs on the stretched and bruised skin, Cassandra Cain soothingly rubs their chests together, and Damian Wayne breastfeeds straight from the jerking source. Afterward, their brother gets permission to sate his hunger between their legs.

In contrast, Duke Thomas leaves the over-worked nipples alone to gently caress along the tear-soaked blindfold as Richard pants around his cock in apparent devotion.

His immediate hunger relieved, Richard returns to Bruce Wayne’s side to be hand-fed with assorted fruits. The nimble tongue licks the fingertips clean while Wayne tells us that Richard’s main nutrition comes from specifically made liquid foods that do not interfere with his ejaculate production. His “treats”, as Wayne calls the solid food Richard can consume under supervision, have all been proven to be non-detrimental to the engineered taste and smell of his creamy, nutritious ejaculate.

The plate emptied; Wayne returns the gag to Richard’s pliant mouth and lets his exhausted son rest by his side with a hand on his neck.

Asked after the side-effects of Richard’s genetic engineering, which has made the consumption of his creamy ejaculate and milk so attractive and nutritious, Wayne discloses that the biological changes have sterilized Richard. The nutrition his former reproductive system creates is unable to carry virile sperm. Additionally, Richard’s eyes have grown extremely light-sensitive, which explains why Richard has not been seen without sunglasses since shortly after his eighteenth birthday.

“A genetic change can solely be made before birth or after full development,” Wayne clarified, “If Dick hadn’t been such an early bloomer, we would have had to wait for a couple of years more. Usually, genetic engineering is reserved for people above twenty-one because after-birth engineering always has side-effects.”

While Richard’s functional sperm has been frozen to ensure descendants, the sad news for any Gothamite wondering if she might be able to bear Richard Grayson’s children is, that, given his status as a food provider, he will be married to his sister – or extended family if she does not desire to carry a child of his.

Asked about her opinion, Cain replied that she “loves and respects” her brother but that, while she believes carrying his child would please her, she has only just celebrated her eighteenth birthday. She plans to have an “MMA career or dance on the best ballet stages of the world, maybe both” before starting to think about children of her own.

Knowing more about the effects, one might wonder if the Wayne family has plans to establish another food provider in their midst. Timothy Drake, the second youngest but third adopted son of Bruce Wayne, replied that none of his siblings “would be able to carry such an exceptional burden as competently as Dick already is”. Furthermore, “Dick’s production is still increasing to this day. Since his output has not maxed out yet, it’s impossible to know if a second provider would be necessary or viable.” There might also be a third product on the way.

Asked if the family could imagine having such an elaborate breakfast every day, Bruce Wayne denied the notion. He explained it would exhaust Richard too much but betrayed that some dinners might already be conducted very similarly.

_ Interview by Vicki Vale _


End file.
